1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control cabinet having at least two elongated, plate shaped wall segments, whose longitudinal sides adjoin each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
An arrangement of such a control cabinet is described in EP 1 794 857 B1. Here, the U-shaped frame extends with the ends of both its U-legs at least to the defining line of the open-edged cutout in the wall segment, or protrudes beyond it. The U-shaped frame is open on one side. In an assembled state, adjacent wall segments adjoin each other, forming a seal. The U-shaped frame of the preceding wall segment and thereby also the grommets located in it are held in their position by the following wall segment. The reciprocal fastening of the two wall segments presents a problem. On the one hand it must be tight; on the other hand it must have sufficient strength,
A control cabinet is known from DE 101 12 110 B4. This comprises a single wall segment which is provided with an open-edged cutout. The open-edged cutout again accommodates a U-shaped frame which contains fire protection elements that surround the cables. With its contour the frame is adapted to the open-edged cutout. Apart from the fact that the control cabinet fulfills the special function of fire safety, there is a lack of additional plate-shaped wall segments, as referred to in the aforementioned documentation.
EP 1 811 625 A1 describes a control cabinet having two plate shaped wall segments which—in a top view—are U-shaped. The two U-shaped parts are connected in a way that the legs of the one part adjoin the legs of the other part.
Additional relevant patent rights are cited in DE 101 12 110 B4, EP 1 794 857 B1, EP 1 376 795 A2 and WO 99/06747. In all these devices there is a butt joint between adjacent wall segments which must be sealed.
What is needed in the art is a control cabinet which is configured so that adjacent wall components can be adjoined mechanically reliably and at the same time create a seal.